


A.M Sex

by KissMeDeadly



Category: Leverage
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-20
Updated: 2015-08-20
Packaged: 2018-04-16 06:53:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4615563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KissMeDeadly/pseuds/KissMeDeadly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nate and Eliot have a little fun in the early morning hours</p>
            </blockquote>





	A.M Sex

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bounds of Decency (boundsofdecency)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/boundsofdecency/gifts).



> This is a Nate/Eliot sex scene that was part of a larger story I was working on with Bounds Of Decency. Since that's been put on hold, I thought I'd post this for her.

Waking up, Nate checks the bedside clock. 4am. Deciding there's no reason to get up, Nate snuggles deeper into Eliot's embrace intending to go back to sleep. Instead, he finds himself curious about Eliot's morning hard-on that's gently pressing against his lower back. 

Giving into that curiosity, he gently turns over pulling the sheet away from their bodies in the process. Slipping his hand inside Eliot's boxers, he begins slowly stroking his lover, when a change in Eliot's breathing prompting him to look up and meet Eliot's blue-grey eyes open and blinking sleepily at him. Embarrassed and unsure if he'd crossed a line, Nate ducks his head as he softly asks, 

"Is this okay?" A happy hum from the still half asleep man sends his attention back to exploring and mapping every inch of the hard cock in his hand. It was still foreign to him, getting such pleasure from the same anatomy he has. Content to continue his experimenting, he's startled to find himself, without warning, on his back, arms pinned using the tee shirt he'd worn to bed. 

At Eliot's questioning look, Nate shakes his head but groans in frustration. No, he doesn't want to stop but he wants his arms free to touch as he'd like. Nate watches Eliot as he reaches inside the drawer closet to him, pulling out lube, a condom, and something small and neon blue that Eliot tucks into his hand before Nate can really get a good look at it. Eliot pulls his boxers off then pulls Nate's down just enough to expose him and takes his still mostly soft cock in his hand. Eliot's movements start off teasingly slow, mimicking his previous exploration of the other man. Eliot doesn't stay there though, as soon as Nate is hard enough that his hips have started thrusting for more friction, Eliot pulls away. He groans in frustration at the teasing causing him to miss the soft click of the lube bottle being opened. He's taken by surprise, not only by the chill of the lube but that it's not Eliot's finger slipping inside him but a soft but firm finger length silicone toy. 

He shoots a curious look to Eliot who says, 

"Nate?" He nods in response to the unvoiced question. His eyes close, relaxing into the now familiar sensations as he feels Eliot gliding the toy further into his body, directing it's movement until the soft tip is pressing against his prostate. He's jolted from that relaxed state when instead of gently thrusting the toy the way Eliot would his fingers, the toy starts to vibrate. He squirms, his hips continuing their bucking for friction when Eliot continues his earlier teasing of Nate's cock and balls while playing with the intensity of the vibrations of the toy by alternating between pulling it to where it's barely touching and pressing it more firmly against the gland. Too soon, he's whimpering and trembling as Eliot hand pulls away, stopping what little friction he's getting and pins his hips to the bed while continuing to tease him with the toy. 

"Eliot." His voice comes out an odd combination between a whine and a moan. Eliot's finger and thumb wraps around the base of his cock, the pressure just this side of painful to stop the impeding orgasm while Eliot quickly pulls the toy out and slips slick fingers in its place to prepare him for Eliot's cock. Then his boxers are being pulled off and his legs are being pulled over Eliot's shoulders and Eliot is pushing into him. The pace Eliot sets is steady and hard, the head of Eliot's cock brushing against his now hypersensitive prostate with every thrust. 

"Eliot... please.... I.. need...Eliot!" He gasps the plea, though whether he's pleading for friction on his neglected cock or just pleading for release altogether, he's not quite sure. 

"Please...OH... Eliot... please!" He pleads in gasping breaths. Whether it's Eliot taking pity on him or Eliot's own control snapping, he can't be sure but in that moment there is blissful friction as Eliot strokes him in time with his thrusts. 

It takes only seconds before Nate's pleasure hits it's peak and he explodes, covering Eliot's hand and his stomach in cum. Nate gasps incoherently as Eliot seems to center his last few thrusts dead center of Nate's prostate as he continues to stroke him, milking his orgasm for all it's worth before Eliot cums himself. 

They lay there a minute, Eliot still inside him, coming back to Earth before Eliot gently pulls away, using his boxers to clean himself up before heading to the bathroom. The younger man comes back a couple minutes later with a damp washcloth to clean Nate up before helping him out of where he'd been bound by his shirt then taking the soiled clothes and tossing them toward the hamper. Soon Eliot is back in bed, pulling him toward him into the same position Nate had woken up in, and a quick glance at the clock tells them it's still early enough to get a couple more hours sleep. 

Just as they're both drifting back off, Nate says

"Eliot?" 

"Hmm?" 

"That wasn't what I expected. But it was real, ah, real nice." Eliot doesn't say anything for long enough that if Nate didn't know Eliot's breathing pattern, he'd think he was asleep. Finally Eliot responds, 

"Glad you liked it, now go back to sleep."


End file.
